1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ultrasonic data acquisition apparatus, a system for acquiring ultrasonic data and a control method of the ultrasonic data acquisition apparatus, which belongs to the technical field of medical equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical ultrasound examination is a diagnostic technology based on ultrasonic and imageology, which enables sizes, structures and pathological lesions of the muscles and the internal organs to be visualized.
Ultrasound diagnostics only began in the 20th century and did not have a long history. But, it plays an irreplaceable role in nowadays medical diagnostics. Ultrasound examination has been widely used in medical area. It can be used to diagnose diseases or to play a leading role in the treatment process, i.e., in biopsy or fluid drainage treatment. Usually, a water-based gel is applied to be coupled between a patient's body and a probe, and then the hand-held probe can be used to be placed on the patient's body and move for scanning.
FIG. 1 shows a present ultrasonic data acquisition apparatus which needs to be held by medical personnel and then repeatedly move on the patient's body during scanning. Besides, different parts need different ultrasonic data acquisition apparatus.
Correspondingly, the above ultrasound data acquisition apparatus has following problems. Firstly, since it requires medical personnel to hold the ultrasound data acquisition apparatus by one hand in a long time and constantly move it on the patient's body during scanning, and collect data by the other hand via a keyboard, the pair of hands of the medical personnel cannot alternate. Secondly, when the medical personnel need to scan different parts, it needs to frequently switch the probe, which will increase the workload of the medical personnel, result in cumbersome operation and increase management. Besides, it requires high-level experience and techniques of the medical personnel. Different techniques of the medical personnel may cause different result, which is easy to generate missed diagnosis and misdiagnosis. Furthermore, in the existing mode, both scan and diagnose are done by a single staff, which greatly increases the difficulty of training ultrasound medical staffs.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved ultrasonic data acquisition apparatus, an improved system for acquiring ultrasonic data and an improved control method of the ultrasonic data acquisition apparatus.